Blood, sweat and vengeance
by Icecoldflames13
Summary: This is a story of two Irken's exiled for a crime they didn't commit now, while in hiding on earth they must find a way to prove their innocence, making new friends and a greater enemy than they could ever imagine. Mine and a good friend's brain child of doom please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**God damn this chapter is long. OK so this is a story me and my friend u/4106028/Lorenza453. So its about my OC Raz and her OC Lor. Not much to say really oh and if you want to see the art (by me XP) click the link Dont be scared to message either of us about anything.**

Chapter one-The beginning 

It was late afternoon on the desert planet, a small band of Irken soldiers made last minute preparations for the nights battle their leader a well set Irken female sporting a red leather sleeveless jacket, grey pants, metal tipped boots and grey pants. She narrowed her blood red eyes as she inspected her troops, insuring that they were at the top of their game because the success of this battle was vital to the empires plans. The group of soldiers on the planet was called phoenixes, the planet was called Trisape the third planet in the solar system Pendentent this particular planet was a desert like place with little shelter in the blazing hot sun that is up for twenty-two hours of the day and the last remaining two are freezing pitch black night with the occasional light source of the blue moon. Most Irken teams have abandoned this crusade but not the Phoenixes they were the best, There opponents where Trisapians. The phoenixes where at their base on the plateau Aronica the harshest part of the planet and there last stand.

"Ok troops this one of the most important battle of operation wolf's rain, the enemy Trisapians are a hardy race their thick hides means that your pak limbs will be useless to you and that is why we need all the help we can get. As most of you are aware this planet orbits three suns making it daylight for twenty-two hours improving their eyesight significantly. However this is their major weak point as their night vision is practically nonexistent making the two hours of night the perfect time to strike."

"remember we only have two hours before the sun rises and the advantage will be lost, but as I fought with you lot before you know what to do and the plan as you know is fool proof, as soon as the sun set's group Kiba you will take them from the west and group Hige will take them from the east while my group, Tsume, we will take the front door. The rest of you form the group Taboa you will stay close to my group and offer sniper support for strays that coming behind us" A small Irken with purple eyes stepped forwards, shaking slightly as he approached the commanding officer. She was points to a map which has the Trisapians village a rounded well guarded settlement which was built on top of a ridge looking over a small drop as a tactical retreat it was almost impossible to breach. Almost being her favourite word.

"Ma'am..." The Female spun round to face the solider her brow frowned as stepping out of line obviously he was a novice in the group.

"Yes private?"

"Ma'am are we seriously going to take them on alone it's impossible without the support of the battle tanks." The other troops all stared at their officer awaiting her response, expecting her to kill him where he stood for daring to question her judgement.

"Private we are the phoenixes the strongest, bravest and most intelligent section of the empire of course we can take them on even without the ' _support'_ of the battle tanks "as she is saying this the soldiers could hear the gentle humming of the spittle runner "oh that and we have air support "as she is saying that a smile creeps across her and the soldiers faces. "So you go the plan are you ready" she shouts

"Yes ma`am" said the soldiers that where in the tent. They where only the foot soldiers and the battle would be tough but she could rely on the air support.

At 21:15 hours the commander had her men ready and set for the one mile trek that would take them at least twenty minuets

"Sergeant's see how much soda each of your men got" she says to her four sergeant's "if it below two litres then fill then up you have five min and nothing more we need to leave here at 21:20 hours have you got that"

"Yes ma`am" they say as they run off checking their men's soda supply. At 21:20 hours they were in format ready to go the female commander came out and looked at the formation of men satisfied that they were ready she gave the order "forward march" it would take them twenty minutes to get there and that was nonstop as they were walking to the bridge. As they got nearer to the bridge the sun was dipping and on the opposite horizon you could see the outline of the blue moon which gave of little to no light. The commander knew that the soldiers have spotted the Trisapians sentry's and where nervous but she knew they would hide their fear and questions down and get on with the battle ahead when they were quarter of a mile away from the settlement group`s Hige and Kiba branched of one to the right the other to the left getting ready to get near the edge of the bank ready to strike when the plan asked them to. At the same time group Taboa were climbing a few hills that were scattered around that point with their snipers ready and there order received and understood all that's was left was for the commanders group , Tsume, to continue on with the journey until they reached the bridge.

The commander was five feet away from the enforced doors to the settlement the light was enough for the Trisapians to see her and the five rows of men on the bridge behind her.

"Trisapians we have fought for five years now and you are the last survivors because of that I feel condemned to give you the chance to surrender" as she spoke a Trisapians showed his face from the looks of him he was an elder with a beard on a camel looking face as he wrinkled it in disgusted. He raises both his arms

"I am Thitoric, the last elder of the Trisapians we do not accept you proposal if that is what you call it, you come to our home and try to destroy us. I will tell you this is our world; our Trisape will not stand for this, archer's fiii aaaahhhhhh"

As soon as the word archers left the elders mouth the commander got out her colt and shot without hesitation hoping to stop the command as she knew that if the command was completed the plan would fail. A moment after she fired not checking to see if she hit the mark because she know her aim was true the female then checked her watch it was 21:45 the conformation took five minutes and they had arrived smack on time.

"Troop line echo move back to group taboa position once they start line delta move after two mikes you move and so forth until alpha you stick with me" the female commander shouts as she hears the elder scream from a gunshot wound.

The enforced door of the settlement start to open and the last remaining army of the Trisapians start to attack the Irken that are on the bridge, however the shots are not hitting the target as it is now pitch black

The commander shouts to her men "open fire, safety off" as soon as the word left her mouth there was a hailstorm of bullets flying towards the enemy. The commander take a peek at the time and notes that it is 21:49 hours she knows she has eleven mikes to get her men off of the bridge but she suddenly hears the tell-tale signs of the spittle runner.

"Shit, men fall back pronto!" she look to the right just in time to see the ships lining up and aiming " ruuuuuuunnnnnn!" she starts legging it towards the last stretch of the bridge just as the missiles hit the bridge. The power of the missiles shakes the bridge and it starts to crumble the commander it two feet away from the edge just as a large section of the bridge breaks she can feel the flames from the missiles behind her licking at her back and the naked part of the arms she carries on running and jumps over the gap as she is running you can hear her mumble curses under her breath.

She nearly made it to the edge but is a few inches off one of the soldiers see the commander falling down the ravine where the enemy is and grabs her hand. As the soldier grabs her hand she is bashed against the rocks and dragged upward, scraping against the rock on the way, to the safety of the side where the bridge use to connect. She looks around and sees her men positioned at the edge of the ravine she shakes herself and gives the order to execute the Trisapians that are firing at the Irken above them. About two minutes of non-stop fire the commander's voice is heard.

"Cease fire!" as she is shouting this the last echo of the gun fire is fading "Report on wounded and someone get the god damn pilots to land here now, oh and someone make a bridge to capture the rest of the Trisapians in the shelter and secure the area" as soon as the command is given there is a buzz of movement and the commander giver herself some time to check her own injuries. As she has finish checking her injuries she notes that there is nothing serious and walks towards the landing ships to talk to the commanding offices of that section of the empire.

A female Irken with lightening shaped antenna, a gold ring hanging from the right tip. Navy blue eyes, a torn grey shirt that was slightly too small for her, electric blue trench coat that was open tailed at the back, thick belt, black leather like pants, black leather fingerless gloves and standard issue invader boots stepped out of the spittle runner a cocky smirk on her face as she approached her fellow Irken commander. The Irken in red glared at her as she walked up to her, her coat blowing in the light breeze emitted by the landing ships around them.

"What the Irk Raz! I said be there at 22:00 exactly not a minute before and what do you do you come ten minutes too soon and blow the bloody bridge from under me!" The female in red growled at Raz as her face became a deep green and her already red eyes flared. Raz simply shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the slightly taller Irken.

"Lor chill, you've got all your limbs right? In my eyes that's a win besides I got bored and wanted to kick some Trisapians hide."

Lor rolled her eyes at Raz, a smile slowly spread its way across her face.

"Yeah but what about my men, cause unlike you I give two shits whether my men make it or not and if it's such a win why am I covered in cuts and burns?" she gestured to the multiple burn marks and cuts on her person. Raz raised her arms in a 'heck should I know' motion.

"Maybe cause you suck at your job commander crappy." She grinned as Lor balled her fists; the smile on her face grew into a grin as she rolled her shoulders.

"What did you just call me shuttle cock?" Raz raised an antenna and chuckled.

"Oh you couldn't understand me the first time ok. Maybe its cause you suck at you job." She paused and grinned "Commander crap…" before she could finish Lor had leapt up at her and they began to play fight on the ground, although Raz was no match for Lor she continued to poke fun at her. As they continued to roll around on the dusty ground a small Irken foot soldier marched up to them and stood in shock as his two commanding officers fought in the dirt. When he realised that they were paying no attention to him he nervously cleared his throat. Lor looked up as she had Raz pinned; as she looked away Raz kicked her in the chest sending her onto her back. Lor cut Raz a dirty look as she dusted herself off.

"Yes solider?" She reached down to help Raz up who lightly punched her in the arm.

"All enemy troops have been taken prisoner and the area secured if you wish you may leave." Lor looked back at Raz who nodded in agreement. Turning back to face the Irken Lor smiled softly at the troop.

"Thanks you solider. Dismissed." The small Irken saluted and walked away, Lor turned back to Raz and the two of them walked up to Raz's ship, a greenish blue and gold spittle runner, a few dents littered the haul but other than that it was in perfect condition.

As Raz ran her gloved hand over the port, her hands stroked one of the many dents covering the ship "Bloody gits denting my beautiful Seto." Lor sighed and shook her head.

"I still can't believe you named that hunk of metal." Raz turned to glare at Lor her dark eyes narrowed.

"Hey I made this ship with my own two hands and anyway this hunk of metal as you call it is the only thing that can get you home so I suggest you treat Seto with a little more respect. Besides your one to talk I mean you named your pistol and dagger, what where they called scrap and dumb?"

"Sam and Dean! And if you don't shut up and take us home ASAP ill introduce you to them." Raz smirked as she helped Lor into the cockpit and began setting a course back to Irk.

"Yeah yeah keep your leaka on." The navy blue cockpit closed and the engines hummed as the ship took off and exited the damaged planet's atmosphere.

As Raz put the ship into auto pilot she walked over to Lor who was sitting in the passenger seat inspecting her many wounds, she glared at Raz as she approached her, antenna pinned back.

"You still sulking over me being early?"

"Don't talk to me you jerk." Raz sat next to her friend and chuckled.

"Hey remember the time back in the smeetery when the snack machine stole your monies so we made that laser together and blow the lid off it, and then when we got caught we used the laser on the maternity drone and then rode its remains back to class." Lor smiled at the memory.

"Yeah they never found out who that was." Raz puffed out her chest.

"See so my ideas are amazing and besides that battle would have been so dull if I'd have been on time, were just that good that we need to give things a chance to go cock eyed to make it interesting." Lor poked Raz in the gut causing her to wheeze.

"You're an arrogant git you know that?" Raz smiled as she got up.

"I try." Lor laughed "thank Irk we're almost home, much longer and your ego would have filled the whole ship." Raz grinned as she leapt into the pilot seat and once again took control of her ship, landing it gracefully in the roof of their base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! So yeah this chapter you can get a better idea of the characters and i kinda wanted a little time for them to just relaxe together cause for what we have planed for later their not gonna have much time for chilling.**

Back on Irk.

After a quick wash and a chance to bandage up her cuts Lor headed into the garage where Raz was busy messing around with the inner workings of her ship, every now and then Lor saw sparks and a burning smell would waft from the area where Raz was working.

"Hey Raz." A muffled sound came from the underside of the ship and Raz's gloved hand felt around before grabbing a drill and returning under the ship. Lor tutted and folded her arms.

"Raz?" she got no response as the sound of the drill began to blot her out, losing her temper Lor grabbed Raz by her legs which were also sticking out from under the ship and yanked her. Raz's head shot up, her eye's protected by thick goggles.

"WHAT?!" Lor looked down at her fellow Irken who was still on her back, oil marks and sweat stained her brow.

"My trainers broke again. Fix it." Raz sighed and rested her head back on the floor; she wiped her hands down her face spreading the oil into stripes.

"You used Dean on it again didn't you?" her voice grained. Lor smiled sheepishly and a slight blush lights her cheeks. Raz sighed again in annoyance.

"You're not going to leave me be till I fix it are you?" Lor grinned and giggled.

"I'm bored; you know what I'm like after a battle I need something to help me get it out of my system." Raz pulled herself off the floor and removed her goggles, grabbing a couple sheets of metal and her tools she walked into the training room closely followed by Lor. Upon sight Raz nearly dropped her tools as the remains of a once offensive looking robot lay shattered on the ground; occasional sparks came from what was the main body of the machine.

"The hell did you do to it?" Raz picked up one of the eight severed arms and inspected the damage, wires where torn and metal was shredded.

"I got a little carried away…" Raz smacked Lor over the head with the arm and glared at her. Lor rubbed her sore head as a small lump began to form.

"Out. Now" she pushed Lor out of the door and locked it shut.

After just fifteen minutes of welding, screwing and hammering the door to the training room opened and a satisfied Raz stepped out slight burn marks stained the rim of her collar. She marched up to Lor who was sat on the sofa, twiddling her thumbs.

"Break it I dare you." Lor smiled as she ran into the training room, her eyes light up as her new toy swung a long wooden pole in her general direction, ducking she blocked the attacks coming form it's eight arms, the sound of her boots against its metal plating filled the room. Raz leaned against the door frame as she admired her handy work. Lor continued to battle with the android, firing her trusty pistol at it limbs only for the rounds to leave only slight dents and singe marks. Raz pulled out a remote from her pocket and turned the device off, the robot powered down and Lor looked at Raz in disappointment.

"Come on I almost had it." She whined, Raz shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm afraid your pistol just won't cut it anymore Lor, that right there is the same stuff I used on Seto you aint getting through." Before Lor could complain, a small monitor ejected its self from Raz's Pak. On the monitor stood a tall Irken with long perfectly straight antennae and golden eyes.

"Greetings Taller Slak, may I enquire the reason for this call?"

"Greetings Lieutenant corneal Raz getting straight to the point as always, I have been given instruction from the tallest to inform you that they wish to hold an audience with you immediately. I'm patching through the Massive's coordinates now." A second monitor, smaller than the previous, came from Raz's Pak. "I will be expecting you to be here within an hour's." Raz nodded and saluted. And with that the screen went to static before returning to her Pak. Lor slapped her hand on Raz's shoulder, causing her to wince slightly at the unintentionally hard smack.

"Looks like we're going on a road trip to the massive!" Raz took Lor's hand off her now sore shoulder.

"Correction I'm going to the massive you're staying here, last time we both went to a meeting there you almost got me thrown out of the garbage disposal and if I'm expected to greet the tallest I don't want to smell like Blorchian dookie!" Lor tried to in vain to hold back a wave of giggles at the memory.

"Please Raz. I'll be good and besides I heard that they have a new weapons range that I wanna test out." Raz rolled her navy blue eyes and sighed.

"You're coming wither I like it or not hum?" Lor nodded furiously, a toothy grin on her face. The two once again got into Raz's spittle, now free of dents, and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well yet another big ass chapter and we're both quite proud of this one. so much action your brain will melt into cheese! Please R&R! **

Chapter 3: Aboard the Massive.

After just under an hour's flight the two pulled into the docking bay of the massive, the flag ships powerful engineers could faintly be heard from the docking range. Stepping out of the cockpit Lor stretched not used to spending that amount of time in a runner in one day. Raz jumped out and locked up, patting the hull. They headed through the halls of the ship, pipes littered the ceiling, Raz took the lead walking with her head held high, Lor walked behind her still stretching out her legs.

"I don't know how you can spend so long cramped in a ship like that Raz, my spine is aching." Raz spun on her heel and walked backwards so she could face Lor.

"We were only flying for an hour and the flight back from Trisape was even shorter. How would you cope is they sent you to a planet in the omega quadrant that's a 5 day flight?" Lor placed her hands on her hip as she followed behind Raz.

"I'd get you to take me." Raz looked smugly at Lor.

"The 5 day trip would be with me in any other ship it would take like 15 months to get there, you should know by now my ship is the fastest ship ever built." Lor punched Raz's arm playfully as she walked past her.

"Yeah yeah look I'm going to the shooting range ill meet you back at the tallest quarters so we can head back." Raz rubbed her arm a fake upset expression on her face.

"Only cause I'm your ride back, that and you loves me." Lor smiled before running off to the range. Raz shook her head as she watched her run off _she is such a smeet._ Raz walked calmly along the corridors several smaller irkens walked past her, bowing their heads as they passed her, before rushing back to their posts at the many controls and engines of the large flag ship. Raz smiled slightly as they bowed to her, memories of her time working on the massive came back to had been over 100 years since she worked down in the lower levels of the immense ship, back then she was a mere mechanic drone only there to fuel the engines and make basic repairs. As she approached the large red door leading to the Tallest's private a tall irken in golden armour with golden eyes and straight antenna approached her, she bowed her head slightly as he marched towards her.

"Greetings taller Slak, Lieutenant Cornel Raz reporting in I believe you called me concerning a meeting with the tallest."

Slak looked down at her, a bored look in his eyes; he spoke in a sardonic tone of voice, as if he were looking down his nose at her if he had one.

"Ah yes I shall inform them of your arrival then call you in once their ready." Raz nodded as Slack headed into the room Raz leaned her back against the wall resting one leg, she closed her eyes. _Irk I can stand him, nobody that annoying should be that tall._ Just as Raz started to relax Lor walked round the corner her metal boots clanking on the metallic floor. Raz opened her eyes and sighed in slight annoyance.

"What are you doing here? You not here to get me in trouble are you?" Lor chuckled and stood in front of Raz.

"Yeah the range is closed so I decided to come and bother you for a while. Besides I wanted to ask the tallest about a new medic for my team. Our current one is struggling to keep up after a certain someone blow up that bridge." She glared at Raz on that last sentence. Raz ignored her closing her eyes again and switching the leg that was resting. They waited for a long period of time; Lor began to fidget, not used to spending so long waiting around. After what to her felt like years she sighed irritated.

"Are you going in or you just going to stand there?" Raz opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"Bit bored are you?"

"You know I am! Besides why are you waiting out here anyway?" Raz pushed herself off the wall, straightening herself out.

"Slak said he'd go in and inform the tallest but that was ages ago." Lor growled a little at his name._ No wonder we've been stood out here for so long Slack takes fucking ages to get anything done._ She sighed again getting more irritated ever minute.

"Sod it lets go in!" Raz nodded in agreement they both opened the large red door what they saw rocked them to their cores.

As the pair of irken soldiers walked in to the tallest private rooms the scene before them was not what they expected to see. Lor, after coming out of shock, ran up to the tallest stepping around the pools of blood that was surrounding their lifeless bodies she checked for a pulse even though she knew there wasn't going to be one. "Shit Raz we in deep crap now and where the irk is taller slack "Lor says to the still motionless Raz "RAZ" she shouts final pulling the irken from the shock that had overtook her since she first walked into the room

"I don't know I'll go and look in the other room see if he is there" Raz says walking in a slight daze towards the other room's door "

"Wait take this and be careful the perpetuator may still be here" Lor says as she hand Raz and small gun

"Thanks… wait why do you have this!?"Lor shrugged.

"You know me." Raz sighed; taking the gun shaking a little, Lor knew the irken was worried about her and the situation. She starts heading towards the door and as she get there she pushes slightly to minimise the noise but they was still a loud creek as the door open. As see looks in she could see a small pool of blood with a silver object within the middle. Raz walked in a bit and noticed that there was no way in or out but not a soul to be seen, she walked over to the pool of blood and pick up the silver object that laid within it, she studied the dagger for a moment, the blood of the handle staining her fingerless gloves. She headed back into the main chamber where Lor was inspecting the slit wounds on each of the Tallest's throats.

"Hey Lor take a look at this." She held out the dagger for Lor to look at, Lor smacked her over the head.

"You dick head you're handling the murder weapon!"

"SHIIT" Raz shouts suddenly, it dawned on her what she had done at that exact moment the half-sisters bad luck was running true to form as the royal guards walked in gun trained on Lor and Raz as in their eyes they were the criminals that killed their beloved tallest.

"Lie down, hands behind your back now or we will shoot you" the commanding officer says. Lor and Raz do as they told as they were roughly handcuffed with their hands behind their back. The commanding officer then radioed ahead.

"Yeah we have her you were right Slak she was there with the weapon. It also looks like she had an accomplice." As the words left the commander's mouth Lor began to thrash in her handcuffs

"How Irks name did Taller Slak get passed us! It was him we were waiting for outside and hoo..." Lor was silenced by the end of the gun hitting her head she shook her head to get the dazed feeling to go away and luckily decided to keep her mouth shut which Raz was thanking her lucky stars on, sighing in relief, she cut the guard responsible but said nothing. As the soldiers started to lead the sisters out of the room Raz sent a signal using her pendent to her ship's A.I instructing it to get to the nearest docking point. Lor knowing what her half-sister was doing decided they needed more help than just a ship so she sent a message to her unit to come and help. They were marched along the corridors of the immense ship for around 20 minutes until they reached the crowded head space ship, they knew it would take them another 10 minutes to reach the control centre where they would face the judgement of the on board control brain .it was vital that they broke free before this point or any attempt at an escape would be impossible.

As they walked through a crowded hall and back into yet another long corridor Lor whispered into Raz's antenna that she had her men in position as did Raz with her ship. just as the first row of guards passed there ambush point the ship fired 3 canisters of sleeping gas. Lor whispered to Raz the plan.

"Raz as soon as you see the canister take a huge breath and keep it in then some of my soldiers will put masks on our faces and cut through are bonds then we run like crazy to your ship. Are you ready?"

"I was hatched ready I just hope this works" Raz said to Lor, as they rounded the corner the two took in a deep breath as the guards began to cough before passing out, two of Lor's team slipped masks over their faces while a second pair sliced through their cuffs. As soon as Raz and Lor where free they ran along the corridor closely followed by Lor's team. Suddenly an alarm sounded and flashing lights filled the halls.

"Shit! Team hold them off but for Irk's sakes don't get caught, give us 5 minutes to get to the ship then disperse" Lor says to the phoenixes hoping that it wasn't the last command she gives them but knowing it may well be. "And thanks for the being the best team out there" the phoenixes not sure how to handle this situation as they also hoped that this wasn't there last command from her

"Yes Mam and a pleasure to work with you too" and then they turned around forming a barrier to warded off the oncoming guards at the same time Raz was telling the spittle's A.I to warm the hyper drives. Raz turns around just to see the barricade of fire from phoenixes start only to have Lor grabbing her arm as they raced towards Raz's ship trying to dodge the hail storm of lasers that was heading their way.

Just as they reached the spittle Lor felt the blazing pain of a laser graze her left shoulder, pushing Raz out of the way of the deadly positioned laser. As Raz felt herself topple forwards she swung open the cockpit leaping into the pilot seat closely followed by Lor. Closing the hatch and slamming her fist on the accelerator ejecting the ship form the massive. AS they flew out of the docking ring multiple shots from other spittle's and ring cutters were fired.

"Hold on to your ass Lor we're getting the heck out of here!" Raz put the ship into a barrel roll, weaving between oncoming ships and fire, Lors face paled as she started to feel a little sick, clutching onto her seat. Once they were out of the hold Raz activated the ships hyper drive causing the ship to shoot forward at light speed. Once they had slowed to a more comfortable speed she let the A.I take over heading straight into the dark void of space. She slowly got out of her seat and walked over to the back seat allowing her to look at her and Lors injuries. She noticed that apart from some cuts on her wrist she was ok but when she looked toward her half-sister she noticed then that Lor was holding a bloody cloth to her shoulder.

"God damn it Lor!" Raz exclaimed "Is it bad?" as she moved towards Lor she saw her move the cloth to show a long gash on her shoulder that definitely needed stitches

"Tis but a flesh wound" Lor gave Raz an irritating smile that she knew gets under Razes skin. Raz shook her head as she pulled a bottle of disinfectant out of an overhead cupboard.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Before Lor come make a comeback Raz poured some of the fluid into the wound making her hiss slightly in pain. "Oh stop being a wuss. Kay now that's clean I'm going to stitch you up so don't start freaking out on me." Lor glared at Raz, Raz stuck her tongue out at her to distract her as the needle pieces the skin and the thread is pulled through.

10 stitches later and both irkens cleaned up and all injurers attended to they discussed the situation they were in.

"Raz what are we going to do" Lor asked "Everyone thinks we murdered the tallest, we'll be hunted for the rest of our lives" Raz seeing that her older sibling was getting unsettled sat next to her and let her lean against her side as her arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Lor we just have to wait for the publicity to die down then get that _(author note. Now at this point Raz said a word that if translated would make this inappropriate for the reader age range so we leave it at this_) Jishlar, Slak and toss him out the air lock." Raz stated her voice low almost a whisper, her dark blue eye's darkened at the sheer though of Slak.

"Yeah I guess so and in the meantime where should we go?" Lor looked back at Raz, a unsure look on her face, her antenna lowered slightly. Raz smiled as she leaned back in her seat pulling a worn sketch pad out of her pak "no idea but heck where's the fun in knowing where we're going let's just ride it out, we may even find a new planet." Lor smiled and walked toward the window at the front of the ship looking as they passed the star hoping that next week brings a brighter day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn two chapters in one night like a boss! Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**

Arrival on Earth.

After two long days of flight the ships computer sounded a warning waking Lor and causing Raz to look up from her sketch pad it metallic voice filled the cockpit.

"Warning planet Earth ahead." Lor looked at Raz a questioning look on her face.

"What you think? Does it seem like a good place to hide?" Raz smirked.

"Of course it is! We lost them giga miles ago there's no way they can find us here." She jumped into the pilot's seat and once again took control of the ship, flying just below the cloud layer, allowing them to observe the strange planet without being spotted, they flew over a crowded city the neon lights of bars and shops light the streets. After finding a decent location on the edge of the city Raz silently landed the ship, checking the coast was clear before stepping out Lor followed behind, her back and legs ached from stuck in the cockpit for two whole days putting her in a lest than pleasant mood. The dim light of the street lamps filled the deserted street.

"So what's the plan then genius?" Lor says as she looks towards Raz and smiled.

"You've never been stuck on a strange planet before have you?"

"Neither have you!" Raz walked towards the back of the spittle and pressed a button on a small pendent around her neck, a screen projected out of the back.

"While that may be true I, like always, have a genius backup plan." She typed a few things into the screen and the ship hummed before presenting her with a short spiked indigo wig and crystal blue contact lenses, she placed the wig over her antenna and gently put in the contacts before turning to Lor a confident look in her eyes. Lor looked a little sceptical, raising one antenna as she studied Raz's disguise.

"You look…"

"Brilliant, stunning, amazing take your pick."

"Strange." Raz pouted at her, putting her hands on her shoulders and pushing her to the back of the ship where she was given her own disguise. A long wavy ginger wig with yellowish gold contacts, she reluctantly put the disguise on blinking several times to help her adjust to the lenses.

"There much better now all we need is a place to hide till the heat dies down. And I have just the thing." Raz pulled a small, drill like object out of her pak, pressing the large button on the top and throwing it to the ground. "You might want to move." Lor raised a non-existent eyebrow as Raz ran a few feet away from the spot where the device hit the ground, she turned and legged it as the ground under nether her began to rumble and shake. Four thick metal poles shot out of the ground, dark blue wires linking the poles together. Lor stood in awe as after few seconds a fully formed house. A basic looking building, dark blue in colour with a small front garden. Raz walked up so she was stood next to Lor, she nudged her with her elbow getting her attention.

"Impressed much." Lor grinned nudging Raz back.

"I have to say that's pretty cool." They walked up the path into the house, once inside Lor gasped in amazement. The interior of the house was identical to their home back on Irk; the ground level contained the kitchen area, living room, and dining area. Raz headed over to a small wardrobe and opened it up stepping inside; Lor gave her a strange look.

"What are you doing?" Raz motioned for Lor to get in with her.

"Get in and you'll see." Lor looked at the wardrobe before stepping in. once she was in Raz closed the door and they slowly descended, the light pipe that was the elevator shaft dimly light their descent, once at the bottom the door opened to revile a long corridor that must have gone on for just under a mile, Lor stood wide eyed and open mouthed, Raz Smiled and stepped out walking along the corridor.

"Wah...? What is all this?"

"This is the rest of the house. Down here is the garage for Seto, my work room, your workout room, the training room complete with holographic simulator, medical room, supply closet, research room and our rooms. And before you ask yes most of your stuff is in there…`well replicas any way."

"Why do you even have this?" Lor gave Raz a confused luck. Raz smiled confidently.

"You see being the awesome pilot I am I become a prime target for enemy fire and even though I am the best pilot the empire has to offer I need a backup just in case I decide to let them shoot me down. I like having my comforts." Lor rolled her eyes at her, stretching her arms.

"I'm going to work out for a bit, what you gonna do?"

"I'm going to find out how things work on this planet and find a way to help us blend in 'cause we can't stay in here for however long it takes to sort this mess out." Lor nodded and headed into her work out room and started attacking a punch bag that was hanging in the middle of the room. Raz headed into the research room, large monitors covered the walls and a large padded seat. She sat on the seat, pulling a floating keyboard onto her lap and typed in 'earth teen behaviour' After a few hours of wading through random sites of teen magazines and Facebook pages she managed to find a site outlining the education system.

"Hum high school…?" She continued to read though the page, she decided to sign her and Lor up to the local school. Getting up she headed into Lors room where she was sat on the bed polishing Dean. She looked up as she heard Raz come in.

"So what's going on?" Raz smiled.

"We're going to school!" Lor gave Raz a confused look.

"What is school?"

"It's like the human equivalent to training, according to my research earth smeets stay in the education system until their 18 and they can then chose to go onto higher education. We are the same maturity as earth 16 year olds so we, according to the law must attend high school." Lor didn't seem to like the idea of school but didn't say anything about it.

"Better get some sleep Lor according to the site we have to be there for 8:30 earth time and we have to find our way there."

"So we could just take your ship."

"Actually we can't, earth apparently hasn't discovered perpetual energy yet so we have to walk it." Lor pouted.

"Trust you to pick one of the few planets that have yet to harness perpetual energy." Raz started heading for the door.

"Quit moaning besides I though you liked walking on new planets?" Lor followed behind her slightly shorter half sibling.

"Yeah but still. Anyways I'll see you later I'm going to bed." Raz shook her head, smiling as they split into their own rooms and settled for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! id just like to thank you guys for your reviews and following of this story it means alot to both of us. Lets just say things are about to get interesting for our two. Please R&R.**

First day on earth.

The next morning the two woke up early and prepared for their first day, neither of them having any idea of what to expect. They ate their breakfast and headed out the door, making sure that their disguises where on properly. Raz stopped at the end of the path and pulled out a small remote, pressing the button a quite humming noise could be heard, Lor looked at her curiously.

"What you doing?" Raz stuffed the remote back into her trench coat and turned starting to walk towards the school.

"Home security. You can't be too cautious when it comes to alien species." Lor chuckled and caught up with her sibling, walking next to her.

"Well technically aren't we the aliens? We are on their planet."

"True that but still I don't want them getting their dirty, un-advanced hands on my stuff." Lor shook her head as they both made the mile and half walk to the school. As they approached the large, grey building they were joined by a large crowd of teen agers, all too busy talking and gathering their things to notice the two Irkens as they walked up the steppes and in to the main building. Lockers lined the corridors and even more teens filled the halls making it quite difficult for the two to remain within eye sight of each other. They walked to the reception and waited to be given their lockers and time tables. Lor leaned closer to Raz and whispered into her wig so her Antenna could pick it up.

"Not exactly first rate is it?" Raz chuckled.

"What do you expect from a race that hasn't even mastered cloning yet?" The receptionist cleared her throat to get the twos attention.

"Here's you locker numbers and your time tables. Now get out of here!" Raz and Lor took their pieces of paper and headed out into the now empty halls. They walked down the hall; the faint sounds of talking could be heard coming from the many doors. They finally reached their first class the sound of voices intensified, and a strange smell met their antenna.

"Still thing this school is a good idea Raz?"

"Of course! It was my idea." Lor opened the door and stepped inside followed by Raz, sat at the teacher's desk was a scruffy looking man with a shaved head and messy white shirt, he looked up from his desk and sighed in annoyance.

"More of them? Great just great!" Raz and Lor looked at each other a little confused by this response. The teacher waved at them dismissively putting his head back on the desk "Introduce yourselves then sit down and keep it quite I've got the mother of all hangovers and I'm not in the mood for this shit." Raz stepped forward a cocky smile on her face as always.

"Hey! I'm Lor and this is my half-sister Raz we're new here." Raz stepped forward and put a hand on the slightly taller Irkens shoulder.

"You could say were from way out of town." The class paid them no attention. No one except two boys both sat in the front row, one a green skinned boy wearing a pink shirt and the black pants, the other a pale boy with raven hair in the most unusual scythe like shape, trench coat and large wire frame glasses. Both boys glared at the sisters not breaking eye contact as they took the only available seats, Raz diagonally to the pale boy and Lor diagonally to the green boy. After few minutes the green boy stopped glaring at them and propped his feet up on his desk and began balancing his pencil on his finger however the pale boy turned in his seat to glare at Raz who was sat closest to him. Raz pulled out her old sketch book and started doodling some designs for robots and attachments for her ship. After a while she glanced over at the pale teen for a second before looking back to the front only to have a small ball of paper hit her in the side of the head, he cut a look at Lor who was sat waiting for her to pick up the ball, groaning Raz snatched up the paper and opened it. Written in scruffy Irken the note read.

'Why am I here again?' Raz frowned at her and quickly wrote back.

'Cause we need to blend in and this is how earth teens spend their day' she threw the note back and waited for a reply, the pale boy looked suspiciously at her. Lor received the note and quickly wrote back.

'But I'm freaking bored! I could be back at the base training or listening to my music.'

'Who said you couldn't listen to music hear? Besides we could really mess with these humans'

'Lol true! What are you doing anyway?'

'Lor it's me. You know full well I'm sat doodling some new attachments for Seto.'

'I should have known.'

'Yes you should now sit there and feel bad.' Lor couldn't help but laugh out loud at Raz's last note, getting the attention of both the teacher and the green boy sat nearest her.

"I said keep it down newbie!" Lor but a hand over her mouth to try and stop her laughing.

'See now you got me trouble.'

'For once it's not the other way round.'

'Hey you're the retard that picked up the murder weapon!' Raz growled as she read the note, sending Lor a dark glare, her crystal contacts darkened as her deep blue eyes intensified behind them.

'I'm not talking to you.' Throwing the note back with a huff, Lor opened it and looked over at the Irken smiling.

'Oh come on Raz. BTW what's with the big head boy staring at us?' AS Raz read the note she glanced at the large headed teen who was still staring at her and her sister.

'Heck if I know. Looks like I'm not the only one who's attracting attention.' Lor looked around confused at first but then she spotted the green boy glaring at her, once he realised she was looking at him he turned away quickly. She gave Raz a kinda worried look and quickly passed another note.

'Raz he seems…weird like us you don't think?' AS Raz read the note she looked over at the green skinned boy, studying him. She noticed a large metallic pod on his back and her eyes widened.

'He is! He's Irken. But why would he be on this planet, it hasn't been marked for invasion and there's no other reason for him to be here. Maybe he's on the run like us.' Lor nodded at Raz and before she could send a message back the bell rang signalling for lunch break. The students piled out of the room, Lor and Raz walked out together, closely followed by the pale boy. Raz took no notice of him but Lor growled a little in annoyance, spinning on her heel to face the tall teen, glaring at him teeth bared.

"What is your problem!?" The Pale teen was taken aback by Lors sudden outburst but he soon regained his composure straightening himself out to a full 6 foot1.

"I know what you are and I'm not going to rest until you're both destroyed!" Raz had turned to stand next to her half-sister, looking unimpressed by his threats.

"and what exactly are we …um?" She looked him up and down one non existent eyebrow raised as she tried to recall his name.

"Dib."

"Dib." He looked down at Raz trying to see through her fake crystal eyes.

"You are like that alien scum Zim and I will show the world of what you all are and destroy you. You will never take my planet." He shoved in between them laughing to himself as he headed for the cafeteria. Lor gave Raz a confused look.

"Ok…. That was weird. Hold the bus did he just say we were here to take this planet?" She looked a little worried at this sudden thought.

"Shit ….. I guess we should talk to that other guy Zim was it? Maybe he has some idea of what's going through the Dibs head." Lor nodded and as she did she spotted Zim walking through the crowd glaring at them.

"Let's go. What we got now?" they both started walking towards the cafeteria. They opened the double doors in unison.

"Lunch."


	6. Chapter 6

So kinda late cause a certain someone *cough cough Jess cough* took ages getting the basics down so i had nothing to edit. AS usual please R&R.

Lunch time.

As they looked across the room they noticed that there was one group of people on one table that people seem to ignore they knew instantly that they were the loser groups so they knew to stay clear from them, near the window was dib and a girl that looked a bit younger then dib he still held a scrawl across his features which Raz could help but think that it made him cute. Zim seemed to be near the doors looking across at dib then at Raz and Lor. Raz didn't notice but Lor did and this seemed to get right under her skin.

As they got into the line for the food Lor turned to Raz

"Eww do we really have to eat this stuff they are giving us" Lor scrunched up her face where her nose would be as she looks at the grey semi solid food being plopped onto her tray accompanied by a sloppy, pale burger. "Irk! I swear it just winked at me Raz…RAZ!" she shouted as she noticed her sister wasn't paying attention to her and was staring at Dib on the other side of the room, a slight smile on her face so to get her sister's attention she punched her arm, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Huh what oh yeah course you have to eat it or we'll be noticed you ding bat." Raz blushed slightly as she knew her sister had noticed her looking at the human, she hoped that the disguise she was wearing would hide her blush from her. She cleared her throat and turned on her heel, her coat tail flying out behind her. "Come on let's just get this over with."

Raz headed for a table closely followed by Lor that was positioned so that they could both keep an eye on Dib and Zim at the same time. After a while Lor started getting very frustrated with Zim looking at them all the time, she glared back at him clenching her fist in anger. She was so busy glaring at Zim that she didn't notice her sister moving away to chuck the food in the bin, as she neared the bin behind Zim. Zim bared his teeth at Lor and narrowed his lavender eye. Lor finally snapped, snatching up the horrid burger form her tray and threw it toward Zim. As the burger sails towards him he ducked causing the meat to slapping Raz straight in the face as she had turned round to talk to Lor. Her eyes widened as the pain of the meat and sauces reacting with her skin. Smoke and a disgusting smell emanated from the burn, the dinner hall suddenly fell silent except for the slight sizzle of Raz's skin. She growled, narrowing her eyes before picked up the grey semi-solid grey substance that witched on her tray and hurled it toward Lor. Lor was sat snickering at Raz when she saw the mush come flying towards her ducking out of its path causing it to instead hit Gaz in the back of her head sending her face into her own tray of food. As Gaz threw her head up, mush dripping from her hair she growled grabbing a fistful of goo and flung it towards Raz and Lor. Dib, being the over protective sibling grabbed a muffin off his tray and also threw it in Lor and Raz's direction. Dibs muffin sailed through the air hitting Zim in the eye, Lor and Raz ducked as Gaz's pile of mush came flying in their direction causing it to hit of one of the people from the popular table square in the face. Suddenly the whole cafeteria erupted in a hail storm of food being tossed around the cafeteria, students laughed and screamed as a variety of food stuffs flew through the air. Raz and Lor where in the thick of the fight throwing food at practically anything that moved, Raz smirked as she grabbed a random cheese sandwich form a table and slapped it in Lors face. Lor growled playfully at her tackling her to the floor earning the attention of both Dib and Zim. Suddenly Lor and Raz stopped fighting as they detected someone approaching the hall, Lor dragged Raz to her feet and they both legged it out of the hall just before the principal and several pissed off looking teachers burst into the hall bringing almost instant calm. Lor and Raz ran down the corridor and darted into the girls bathroom, locking the door behind them panting. Lor chuckled as she turned to face Raz.

"Man I haven't had this much fun since Meekrob!" Raz glared at her, clearly not impressed. She marched over to the mirror and inspected the burn on the side of her face that had now started bubbling, yellowish goo oozed from it. She went to touch it stupidly but soon pulled her hand away, hissing in pain. She looked back at Lor; eye dark eyes caused her contacts to darken, pointing at the burn.

"This is your fault!" Lor scoffed.

"My fault?"

"Yes I'm glad you get it!"

"How is it my fault you were the one in the way."

"You were the moron that started that fight. Blend in I said, don't cause trouble and you do this!" Lor smirked at her sister.

"And tell me honestly you didn't enjoy it." Raz growled but said nothing; it was true that she had enjoyed the fight despite the pain in her face.

"That maybe but we can't keep doing this, we'll be noticed or worse they will find out what we are. Now do me a favour and sort this out." Lor chuckled as she pulled some burn and anti-bacterial cream out of her pak and used it to clean out Raz's burn. The sound of the bell signalling their next class rang throughout the school; they left the bathroom and headed for math class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cause this is filler! Filler time! Its fulling up the time between the chapters. Chapters! seriously sorry for the long wait and shitty chapter but the next two will make it up to you i R&R**

Chapter seven- Math class

They got into math class where the teacher was already stood writing on the blackboard. Raz and Lor took their seats. Dib and Zim were also sat in their seats, both looking incredibly pissed off, gravy dripping form Dibs scythe lock and mashed potatoes matted into Zim's wig. Lor chuckled picking up a few rubber bands and idly shot them at the boys earning her an irritated glare from Dib, Zim growled loudly clenching his fists, Raz raised an eyelid at Lor as one of her rubber bands ricocheted off dibs head and onto her burn that was still oozing puss.  
"Will you knock it off your pissing me off and I'm already pissed with you." Lor smiled at her sibling sheepishly.  
"But I'm bored. Maths sucks Vort balls." She wined throwing the bands in air and leaning back in her seat. Raz rolled her eyes as she continued working not paying the work too much attention.  
"You're just crap at it. Besides you owe me." Raz quickly finished off her text book and rested back in her seat every now and then glancing back at Dib who was just finishing up his work before putting it on the teacher's desk and taking his seat, a light blush spread over Raz's cheeks as he looked at her. Lor noticed this and smirked, flicking a small ball of paper at her head to get her attention.  
'You like him don't you?' she mouthed causing Raz's eyes to widen and her blush to brighten. She quickly tried to regain her composure folding her arms and holding her head up.  
"I have no idea what you mean." Lor leaned over in her seat and poked Raz's side.  
"Come off it Raz!" the teacher glared at the two. He stood and marched over to them.  
"What pray tell could be so important that you feel the need to interrupt my class? I take it you haven't finished the work." Raz smirked at him handing him a pile of papers covered in calculations.  
"Actually I have. The whole chapter, all working out shown." The man raised an eyebrow and snatched the sheets from her frowning as he read through, his expression growing more surprised as he continued. Once he finished he started at her gob smacked.  
"Its… it's all correct even the extension exercises… How!?" This got the classes attention; they looked up from their conversations and started at Raz, who was looking pretty proud of herself. Dib cocked his head to the side, as he looked at her.  
"Let's just say maths is a natural subject for me." The teacher had to sit on his desk double checking her work trying desperately to find some form of error. Just then the final bell for the day rang and the students leapt from their seats shouting with joy as they all made a mad rush for the door, Raz and Lor stood and headed for the door but the bombardment of students forced them apart, Raz was pushed towards the hall while Lor was forced out the main doors and out into the pavement.


End file.
